


Shaken, not Stirred

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Double Drabble, Gen, Humor, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Crowley finds a knick-knack.





	Shaken, not Stirred

"I got a knick-knack from a collector," Crowley said. "I thought you might need a bit of a laugh, so here it is." He produced his surprise from behind his back. 

Aziraphale took it and peered closely. It appeared to be two rather old bowls glued together, with somewhat slapdash Aramaic lettering scrawled across the join. 

"In case of emergency, break bowls," he read. " _Ohhh_ , it's one of those Babylonian demon traps isn't it? I used to have a little sideline inscribing the interiors of these -" His voice died away at Crowley's sceptical look. "Anyway, it seems to be occupied. Any idea by whom?" He shook it carefully and listened to the indignant squeaking.

"Nope," Crowley said. "Some idiot who went around reading the inside of demon traps, obviously. Here, you're doing it wrong -" He took the bowls back and shook vigorously, giggling at the tiny howls of protest that were all that could escape. "For you. When you need to relieve stress."

"Well, thank you," Aziraphale said. "It's like an infernal audio snow-globe of my very own. You really do come up with the most novel gift ideas, Crowley."

Crowley preened a little. It was nice to be appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> [Babylonian demon bowls](https://www.lib.umich.edu/files/exhibits/pap-/magic/def2.html) are magical items from Late Antiquity. They usually had magical texts written on the inside of the bowl, often spiraling down from the rim to the centre, presumably trapping the demon who read it.


End file.
